The New Rogue
by PenWork
Summary: Rogue’s tired of being the outcast and the loner just because of who she is, but when a mission makes her absorbd the conscious of an assassin known as Blaire Shrouder, will she be able to use what she knows to take down the bad guys before they kill al
1. Intro

Disclaimer: None of these characters of X-men Evolution are mine except for a few ( I don't feelng like mentioning their names. Title: The New Rogue Summary: Rogue's tired of being the outcast and the loner just because of who she is, but when a mission makes her absorbd the conscious of an assassin known as Blaire Shrouder, will she be able to use what she knows to take down the bad guys before they kill all mutants on Earth? And possibly get a few admirers while doing so?  
Just to let you know, I'm not really good with romances so don't expect a lot of romance here.  
First off the words inside of the means they're talking telepathicly, and the words inside of the {} means they're talking in another language for example;  
Ooooh telepathy  
{ Shutup please} Ooooh another language  
Get me? I don't know how to speak the language so give me some slack, eh? For the language part I'll put a semicolon and then the language they're speaking, such as- :French {Shutup}  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ring!  
  
" Rogue, like wake up, I mean really do you have to sleep so much?"  
  
Ring!  
  
" Rogue, come on get up!!"  
  
Riiiinn-thump!  
  
Rogue cursed and threw the alarm clock to the floor. Getting up she was sure to let her hair droop over her face, shrouding it from Kitty. She had always gotten up early in order to quickly put on her makeup and clothes, but today was different. She had had a dream last night, more like a nightmare. She had been standing in the middle of the graveyard, black figures stood around her with accusing faces, peering into her soul and cursing her. Then the graveyard left and in return came a battlefield of dead bodies and restless souls, and she was drenched in red blood.  
  
" Earth to Rogue, Earth to Rogue!" Kitty scolded.  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You were like totally spaced out for a moment there I was worried. But, do you like want the Cheerios or the Froot Loops, hurry before Kurt and Evan come and eat all the cereal or drink all the milk."  
  
" Ummm.Cheerios."  
  
Rogue hastily ate the cereal while the familiar "bamf!" and smell of brimstone flared in her nostrils.  
  
" Kurt!! You totally scared the heck out of me!" Kitty screamed as she tossed the milk in the air and became completely covered in milk.  
  
" Vasn't my vault you were the vone with the milk." Kurt said with a grin and grabbed her cereal bowl.  
  
" Kurt, like, that was mine-and how can it be my fault when you were the one who just popped out of thin air onto the table, infront of mee?" Kitty screeched.  
  
" What's all the yelling about?" Scott asked as he entered.  
  
" Kurt made me spill milk all over myself!!"  
  
" Not all the milk I hope." Evan said as he entered.  
  
" That's beyond the point, I love this sweater, and now I have to totally change or I'm so gonna smell like rotten milk throughout the day!"  
  
Evan snickered a poured a big glass of milk.  
  
"I'm zorry, here eat some cereal, it'll make you feel better." Kurt said giving her cereal back.  
  
" Gross! There's fur spinning around in the bottom!"  
  
" They're at it again?" Jean asked.  
  
Scott only nodded.  
  
Rogue snickered and got up to leave, as much fun as it was watching them bicker, she just wasn't apart of it. She'd just go back to her room and listen to her CDs all day, read The Interview with the Vampire, or H.P Lovecraft.  
  
"Zzzzt!"  
  
The lights shimmered off and Rogue was left stranded in the middle of the hallway.  
  
" What the heck is going on?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
I know it's not really exciting or long, I also know that Rogue isn't talking, but it'll get better in the next chapters, longer and cooler. This and maybe the second chapter are just intro into the story. 


	2. Blaire Shrouder

Okay, second chapter, get ready for some action ( possibly) Don't yell at me or hurt me, it hurts my feelings you know.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The alarm went off and Rogue was left alone in the dark. She heard shouts from the kitchen and then the sound of a fight up ahead . in Professor Xavier's office. Rogue ran ahead and feeling with her hands stepped into his office.  
  
" Charles Xavier, correct? Good, sorry about this, no hard feelings right?" A woman purred.  
  
The woman could hardly be seen even in the blinking red lights of the alarm. She was wearing black, and two glittering daggers were clutched in both hands and poised readily over Xavier.  
  
" Why are you doing this?" Xavier asked as he was lifted out of his wheel chair.  
  
" It's only a job darling, don't get too upset over it."  
  
Rogue had heard enough. Jumping she tackled the woman to the ground and hastily pulled off her gloves, then as the woman struggled beneath her she grabbed her face. Memories began to pour into her mind, a fire, screams, feelings of hatred and love and despair.  
  
Rogue was about to let go when the woman turned her onto her back and grabbed her bare hands.  
  
" What are you doing? What did you do?" The woman screeched.  
  
" Let go of me! You ediot you'll die!" Rogue yelled trying to release herself from the woman's grip.  
  
" Oh my Gahwd what's-Aaah!"  
  
Both woman let out screams as they collapsed forward onto the ground.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
" Good, she's waking up." Dr. McCoy said with relief.  
  
" Oh shit, what the heck happened to me? I feel like someone hit me over the head with a sledge hammer." Rogue cursed.  
  
Professor Xavier and the rest of the X-men had assembled around her bed, Kitty and Kurt were the first to say something.  
  
" Roguey, you're awake, ve vere so worried abou you!!" Kurt said with a smile.  
  
" Like, we thought you were gone! Thank God you're okay." Kitty said.  
  
" What happened?" Rogue persued.  
  
It was Xavier who spoke this time, " An assassin tried to.eliminate me, a highly trained one too, her shields were extremely strong and I wasn't even able to phaze them. She attacked me and was going to kill me when you interfered. You grabbed her, but she wouldn't let go. We rushed you over to the lab as soon as possible. You saved my life Rogue, thankyou."  
  
" No-problem, would've done the same fo' me." Rogue smiled.  
  
" Yes, well, you're perfectly fine, you can leave in a couple hourse after I finish my tests." McCoy said.  
  
" And like, we can go shopping afterwards! To celebrate your recovery." Kitty said.  
  
" What an excellent idea Kitty!!" Jean ( a.k.a Miss Perfect) exclaimed.  
  
Rogue groaned.  
  
" Alright, everyone out please, Rogue needs her rest." McCoy said.  
  
" Seeya Roguey."  
  
" Bye Rogue, remember afterwards, we shop!"  
  
Xavier watched them go and then his brown eyes turned to Rogue's green ones.  
  
" Rogue, there's something you should know, I've decided that it is your choice whether or not you wish to disclose this information." Xavier said grimly.  
  
" What up Professah?" Rogue asked.  
  
" The woman you absorbed, she hasn't woken up yet. I believe..I believe that your skin made too long of contact with her."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened.  
  
" Is she dead? Did Ah kill her?"  
  
" No, she's in a coma at a nearby hospital. I don't think she'll be able to wake up. The contact between you two was too long. But, there's a chance that she might be able to recover. Well, you do need your sleep. Good night Rogue." Xavier smiled slightly and wheeled out of the lab.  
  
Rogue watched him and McCoy go and then shook her head in disbelief and shame.  
  
" Gahwd, Ah killed her."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Rogue stepped into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her makeup had become unruly during her time in the lab, she'd have to redo it.  
  
//What for?//  
  
" Who-who said that?" Rogue asked.  
  
//I did.// The voice chuckled, a sound that remnded her of Irene.  
  
" Who're you?" Rogue asked.  
  
//Me? I'm Blaire Shrouder, the assassin. Remember I tried to kill Xavier?//  
  
" What do you want?" Rogue snapped at the mirror.  
  
//You hung on too long Rogue, you sucked me dry and left my body there like a vegetable//. The voice became angry and then chuckled again.  
  
" Ah'm sorry." Rogue said.  
  
The voice died down for a moment, Rogue could feel the woman's pity.  
  
// I know you are, but that doesn't make up for what you did to me. But-it wasn't yur fault, you can't control it can you?//  
  
Rogue shook her head.  
  
//Hmm, I'm sorry. It must be terrible..not being able to touch//  
  
Rogue gulped and wiped her tears away.  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
// Go to sleep shugah, tomorrow is another day for you. And it'll be better. I'll make sure of that.//  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Duhduhduuh. Oooh, now it can finally get interesting. Don't flame me please. The next chapter should be better. 


	3. The Beginning of the New Rogue

Yeah, finally I can write a new chapter, my telephone line was down yesterday so a delay. I hope this one will be better and not too confusing. Thanks to all those who gave me reviews, ecspecially about Altavista.com! Yumiko, ishandahalf, Tokyobabe2040, Sarah-Crysala, Rogue15, DaughterofDeath and everyone else who reviewed thanks a lot for the suggestions and the comments! I really appreciate it and I'll try my best for this one.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue woke up earlier than usual. Usually she'd wake up early to put on her makeup and train in the Danger Room, but today was different, today she felt...different, powerful even.  
  
//Wake up, shugah//  
  
" Blaire?" Rogue asked groggily.  
  
// Yup, it's me. I had to wake you up early. I'm going to help you out, darling, just trust me okay?//  
  
Rogue hesittated. Not that she didn't want to trust her, but no psyche in her mind had ever tried to actually help her before. Usually they tried to take over her body.  
  
//Don't worry about that shugah. My time is over, yours is here, now get up go to that Danger Room o' yours, I'm going to show you something//  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue protectively wrapped her arms around herself. Blaire had convinced her to come out without her regular full clothing, just a black tank top, her black pants and combat boots, and, of course, her makeup. She'd only given in because no one was up, but as soon as they did.  
  
//You worry to damn much. Lighten up//  
  
" Ah'm sorry if I'm worried about sucking the life outta people." Rogue snapped.  
  
Blaire chuckled in her mind.  
  
// Alright shugah, about these powers of yours, I think I know how to control them.//  
  
Rogue was silent.  
  
// My powers allow me to manipulate mutant powers, allowng them to grow stronger or..weaker. If you learn how to use my powers, then you can use them to control your own.// Blaire said.  
  
" Why would you do this for me? Ah did, after all..kill ya." Rogue whispered.  
  
//Hahaha! Kill me? Get over it it's been done, I've gotten over it.// Blaire chuckled again and Rogue began to ponder if she was crazy.  
  
" You didn't answer ma question, why do ya wantta help meh?"  
  
The chuckling stoppd and a regretful sigh replaced it. // Because I know how you feel. You'e seen my memories Rogue, don't you know why?//  
  
" Ah wasn't paying attention at the time, Ah was tryin' ta get ya off a meh, 'member?"  
  
// Well..along time ago, when I was ten, I found out that I could detect other mutants and manipulate their powers. My mommah.. was a mutant, she had small elemental powers. When my powers manifested..I manipulated her powers, causing her elemental powers to fly out of control and she..wasn't able to control it, she-she died under the pressure of her own powers. I had killed her..//  
  
// My father sent me to an orphanage where I was adopted by a man named Greggory Clyde. He used my powers for his own advantage. I became his own personal assassin, using my powers to manipulate other mutant's powers to my advantage, and my assassin skills to kill humans. I was a destructive killing machine. For so long I have been a killer, using my powers and skills for my own personal gain. But if I could just- for once, use my powers and skills to help others, I would. Besides, I like ya, ya got a lot of spunk, you deserve to be happy.//  
  
Blaire said and perked up into her regular self.  
  
" Thank you, Blaire. And you're not a killer." Rogue said.  
  
//Yes I am Rogue, but you're not. Don't ever be.//  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The man was small and stocky, his face rugged and his reddish orange hair was greased down upon his thick head. His eyes were viscious gray predators behind silver spectacles and his nose was thin and crooked. He was wearing an extremely expensive suit with brown alligator shoes and a golden watch hanging out of his right pocket.  
  
Before him was a small woman with brown eyes and a bruised face. Once she saw him she screamed and began to squirm around helplessly against the bars that chained her down to the metal table.  
  
" Aaah, Ms. Munroe, how are you doing today?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
" You sick bastard, what do you want from me?" She cursed.  
  
" Only your cooperation." He said with a smile.  
  
" Never! You sick bastard you killed my son!"  
  
" He was of no importance, he was human. No point in worrying over him." The man said.  
  
" I will not help you. Damn you! Damn you to hell!" The woman spat in his face and began to try and squirm again.  
  
" I wish you would have been cooperative, Ms. Munroe, then I wouldn't have to do this." He turned behind him to the surgeons and nodded, stepping backwards.  
  
" Please, just calm down." The first surgeon said calmly as he picked up the long sharp instrument and held it methodically above her forehead.  
  
" This won't hurt..that much."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Do you like so far? In the next chapter there's more action! I gotta get some stuff outta the way though. Review and place any suggestions or request I'll see to it if I can. Also: should Rogue be with or without the makeup? I'm thinking on removing it.... I hope no part was confusing!!! 


	4. To Touch and Feel

Alright, yeah! Finally I've gotten to some interesting parts! Read please!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue flipped backwards and the mechanical razor hand zipped past her. With a smile she punched it across its chest, sending it flying across the room. Another one attacked her, this one possessing several laser weapons that shot at her from all angles.  
  
First she dodged them expertly, her thin body moved like a dance, weaving in and out of dangerous paths of the shots. Then her eyes glowed red, an itchy feeling towards the back of her head triggered the blast that shot through the machine's torso.  
  
Rogue could feel the other three try to surround her, she decided to use only her abilities for this one powers were just too easy. Grabbing a sword from off the wall she crouched expertly and twirled the broadsword with quick fingers.  
  
The first machine attacked with small lasers that Rogue casually dodged. Then it brought a massive arm down, only hitting air. Rogue jumped onto its back and stabbed the sword through. Hurriedly she back flipped off. The machine sizzled and fell to a heap on the floor.  
  
// Now to deal with the other ones? Shall we?// Blaire asked slyly.  
  
Rogue could tell she was enjoying it.  
  
" Let's."  
  
With a rough slash along the robots legs, it tumbled over uselessly, the other robot shot out several lasers at her, only to have them cut off along with both of its arms. The last one was about to smash her with its gigantic hand, but had it cut off instead. Rogue smiled up at it and then stabbed the sword through its right shoulder were its circuits were located. It too fell defeated.  
  
"Danger Room Session 555 complete." The computer hissed.  
  
Rogue smiled, she couldn't believe how powerful she was! With her powers combined with Blair's abilities, they were practically impossible to beat.  
  
// Of course we are, couldn't have it any other way.// Blaire stated, Rogue could feel her smile.  
  
" Thank you darling, you've really helped meh out!" Rogue said simply.  
  
// Beginning to talk like me, huh shugah?// Blaire snickered. //Humph, don't get too cocky, now, still gotta see if you can touch.//  
  
Rogue bit her bottom lip and became slightly nervouse.  
  
" What are we gonna do 'bout that then?"  
  
// Xavier, he'll know what ta do. It's still early, he might be up though.//  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Professah?"  
  
" Rogue, ah yes, is there anything wrong?" Xavier asked looking up from the papers on his desk.  
  
" No but, Ah gotta tell ya somethin' "  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Well, remember when ya said that Blaire never woke up well." Rogue began to explain everything that happened up to her previous session in the Danger Room.  
  
" So she's not malicious?" Xavier asked questioningly.  
  
" Naw, she just wants to do somehin' good fo' once. Look what she did fo' me, Ah owe her."  
  
" Yes, so you want to try and see if you can touch?" Xavier asked.  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
" Fine then." Xavier held up a bare hand, and Rogue hesitantly took off her glove..and shook it.  
  
Rogue looked at him with a skeptical eye.  
  
" You sure that's wise, shugah?" Rogue asked.  
  
Xavier smiled and said, " If anything does happen, say you do absorb me, I should recover quickly. Just don't make too long contact."  
  
Rogue took off her glove and hesitated before touching him.  
  
What if Ah hurt him? She thought.  
  
// Just concentrate darling, you'll do good, remember our training.// Blair whispered.  
  
Rogue nodded and touched his hand.  
  
" Ha, Ah can touch!" Rogue began to cry and smiled a wide smile that Xavier had never before seen upon her face.  
  
" I'm happy for you Rogue. This allows you to explore your own powers, without having to fully worry about the effects." Xavier said.  
  
" Thank ya Professah, thank you."  
  
Rogue was about to leave when Xavier stopped her.  
  
" Rogue, do you think it would be possible for me to speak to her? To Blaire?" Xavier asked.  
  
" Why would ya wantta do that fo' Professah?" Rogue asked puzzled.  
  
" Because, remember she did try to assassinate me, I want to know why." He said simply.  
  
" Oh yeah, I guess that's a good reason. But wait." Rogue closed her eyes and when she opened them her once green eyes turned crystal blue.  
  
Blaire looked down at her hands with some surprise and then at Xavier.  
  
" You rang, shugah?" She said her voice seductively low.  
  
" Blair Shrouder?" Xavier asked bewildered.  
  
" In the flesh, not mine but still in the flesh." She said with a snicker.  
  
" How did you-  
  
" Don't worry Xavier, Rogue said I could communicate through her if I wanted, so here I am. I like the kid, she's got spirit. Reminds me of.. my sister." Her voice trailed off in pain.  
  
" Ms. Shrouder-  
  
" Blaire, Hhoney, I don't like being called Ms." She said sitting down.  
  
"Blaire then, who hired you to kill me?" Xavier asked.  
  
Blaire smiled.  
  
" What good is this information to you?" She asked.  
  
" Please, it would give me an understanding of why someone would want to kill me."  
  
" Greggory Morton. He's a scientist or something, that's all the information I was given after they gave me the money." She said quietly.  
  
" Thank you, Blaire. And thank you for what you did for Rogue."  
  
" Yes well, don't get too happy. Besides she'd have probably learned it on her own anyhow." She winked at him and then her eyes turned green.  
  
Xavier noticed the change and said, "Thank you. Listen Rogue, " I believe that you still have a lot to learn about your powers Rogue, they are the most complicated I've ever witnessed, and may be the most powerful, but try to control them to the utmost."  
  
Rogue nodded.  
  
" Did Blaire tell you what you needed to know?"  
  
" Yes, actually I believe she did. And if I am correct, we are in deep trouble. But don't worry about that, when the time comes we will discuss it, go out and have fun. I'm sure there are some people who'll love to know about your new discovery."  
  
" Thanks Professah."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue shook Kitty.  
  
" Kitty wake up! Damn it, you sleep too much, come on Ah wanna tell ya somthin'."  
  
" Kitty!"  
  
" WHAT?!" Kitty screamed.  
  
" Gahwd, you ain't a morning person are ya?"  
  
" Rogue? Wh-why are you trying to wake me up and- you're touching me! Like, how is that possible?"  
  
Rogue smiled and began to tell her all about what happened.  
  
" So she just helps you? Are you sure that's good? What if she like wants something from you? Or trys to take over?" Kitty asked.  
  
" She wouldn't, Ah can kind of feel her now. It's hard to explain but, Ah know what she knows, she knows what Ah know. We're somewhat the same now."  
  
" Oh, well that's kindof creepy. But come on! Remember I said we were shopping?" Kitty said excited.  
  
" Kitty no!" Rogue groaned.  
  
" Yes! We are gonna have so much fun! It'll be soo cool!"  
  
// She's an eccentric one isn't she?// Blaire said.  
  
" You don't even know." Rogue muttered.  
  
" Okay, we're gonna get you a complete makeover! It'll be sooo fun." Kitty went on.  
  
" For you." Rogue said.  
  
// Stop being so indifferent Rogue, I'm gonna enjoy this.// Blaire laughed inside her head. 


	5. Need suggestions please

Okay! I need some help here. Should I let Rogue keep the Goth style or loose it? What pairing should I have? I'm kind of stumpped, so it may take some time to get up the next few chapters, but if you have any suggestions just tell me. 


	6. Shopping is badreally bad

Alright, I have heard everyone's reviews and I've decided to still keep Rogue's goth look ( because I actually like the goth look too) but just less makeup. The pairings I don't know about Pyro because I'm not use to them but for this story, well….as soon as I finish this tory I'm gonna make another one for Girl Number 1 ( where Rogue is a downright bad ass) and it might have some Ryo for Tokyobabe2040 but only after I finish this one. If this chapter has some weird marks then I'm sorry but fanfiction.net seems to be having some problems. As soon as the problems are finished I'll redo this chapter so it'll be easier to read. Thanks for you guys reviews! If you want me to write anything or have any suggestions say so because I love to write Rogue fiction! Oh, and to those who think so, no that is not Kurt and the other one wasn't Storm ( sorry if that was misleading.) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The german man ran, his body heaved across the street at an inhuman speed, claws grasped the sidewalk propelling him forward. The soldiers behind him cursed and yelled at him their guns waved about their heads.  
  
" Fluch, bitte Gott helfen mir. " The german man said . {Please God help me.}  
  
The German looked ahead of him at the dead end and then back to the soldiers who blocked his only way out.  
  
" Herr Edward, kommen bitte mit mir. " The first man said and removed his helmet. {Mr.Edward please come with me.}  
  
Mr. Edward turned and bared sharp fangs.  
  
" Nie. " {No}  
  
He growled and leaped towards them.  
  
" Dummkopf! Schießen Sie ihn, jetzt! " {Fool! Shoot him, now!} The first soldier exclaimed replacing his helmet.  
  
The soldiers nodded and began to fire.  
  
Mr. Edward was flung backwards, blood dripped from his wounds.  
  
" was tun wir jetzt, Mr.Doyle? Dr. Morton wird nicht gefallen werden, den wir nicht mit dem Thema zurückkamen, Darek. " One of the soldiers said. {What do we do now, Mr.Doyle? Dr. Morton isn't going to be pleased that we didn't come back with the subject, Darek.}  
  
" ich kenne Sie Dummkopf! Erhalten Sie einfach dieses oben gesäubert. Scheiße, wird er sein also pissed. " Darek snapped. {I know you fool! Just get this cleaned up. Shit, he's gonna be so pissed.}  
  
Darek cursed. He was in so much trouble.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kitty dragged Rogue along behind her.  
  
" Come on! Stop-trying-to-struggle! " Kitty yelled.  
  
Rogue pulled away.  
  
" Let go of me you evil woman! " Rogue groaned.  
  
Jean chuckled from behind.  
  
" Rogue, we're only going shopping. " Jean said .  
  
" To you it's shoppping, to me it's a nightmare!! " Rogue snapped back.  
  
// Come on Rogue, be reasonable.// Blaire laughed.  
  
Easy for you to say, Rogue snapped back in her mind.  
  
// Come on, stop being so indifferent! That makeup is just too much, and you dress like it's snowing in Alaska.// Blaire commented.  
  
" How about this yellow shirt? " Kitty asked and held the blouse infront of Rogue.  
  
" It's too cute, not of my taste. " Rogue snorted.  
  
" What about this one? " Jean asked.  
  
" Are ya'll kidding meh? It's pink fer crying out loud! I hate pink! " Rogue cursed.  
  
" What about brown? "  
  
" To earthly. "  
  
" Blue? "  
  
" Eh, not my color, doesn't go well with meh. "  
  
" Rogue you have to have another color other than black. " Kitty snapped.  
  
Rogue sighed and made a mental note to run anytime Kitty ever suggested going to the mall again.  
  
" Purple, black and green I can deal with. " Rogue said.  
  
" Alright, then I guess we have to get shopping!! " Kitty said enthusiastically and grabbed Rogue while at the same time picking off clothes from the rack.  
  
" You want meh to wear that? It's so skanky. " Rogue barfed.  
  
Jean looked at her slightly offended ( because she would have worn it of course) and tossed it back onto the rack.  
  
Couple hourse later……  
  
" Oh crap! It's ten thirty! We have to be back at the Institute in 30minutes! How's it even possible to shop for so long?! " Rogue shouted.  
  
" When you have a good time, that tends to happen. " Kitty replied.  
  
" Well for one thing Ah didn't have a good time, Ah had a bad time, really bad time. " Rogue pushed the shopping bags into the back and jumped into the car.  
  
Jean followed.  
  
" I can't wait to see how you look in your new clothes tomorrow at school! It'll be like so cool, Rogue. " Kitty said.  
  
// Yeah Rogue, like, so cool.// Blaire mocked.  
  
Shutup Blaire. Rogue snapped mentally and banged her head against the car seat.  
  
// Like, whatever, okay? Don't be so rude// 


	7. STOP LOOKING AT MEH!

Okay, here's the next chapter hope ya love it. ;) go to: they have a good idea of how I wanted the face to look like. I don't really like Jean Grey, so don't expect to get any good Jean compliments, on the contrare, I'm gonna make her so jealous. I might not do so well with Kurt's accent so…that's a warning before you get all disappointed. Also note, that I'm not going to do a Romy fic. Basically I don't like them ( not all of them there's this one by the Black Queen that I really do like) but I don't know if I'd be very good with them. It would be like a comic fic instead of Evolution. And also, there won't be any romance in this story ( or not much anyway), I already said I'm not very good with fluff or plain romance so, okay…  
  
Everytime I get a review I have to write more…  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue yawned and stretched. It was Monday of course, otherwise she'd be in bed right now instead of getting up and heading downstairs for breakfeast. Not like there would be any, Kurt probably ate everything, Evan probably drank all the milk ( or Kitty had spilt all of it) and Jean and Scott ( knowing those two) had probably drank all the orange juice because it was full of nutrients and vitamins ( what kind of crap was that whole diet thing anyway? Neither of them had any trace of flab) . Not like Rogue cared anyway, it was natural.  
  
When she entered the room there was a pregnant pause, as if time had stopped. Rogue felt the many eyes of her teammates rest upon her ( mostly the guys whom stood there with their mouths wide open, Evan particularly was drooling) and she immediately felt like running back upstairs and applying her tons of makeup.  
  
The girl who stood before them was…..stunning. She hadn't applied any makeup to her face except for some purple eyeliner, allowing them to see her beautiful seductive face and stunning emerald eyes that glared out disgusted at the moment. She wore a black spaghetti shirt ( with a laughing skull across the front, she was thinking of wearing a red Korn short but she wore this one instead) with a leather skirt, showing off long smooth legs. She wore a black choker with matching spikes on both wrists and her combat boots ( which she of course had never been without.)  
  
" What are ya'll looking at?" She snapped.  
  
Kurt who had been glaring at the guys for sometimes now chose this time to speak up, " Yah, vhy are you lookig at my sister like that!?"  
  
Everyone turned to Kurt's outraged voice, surprised the funny fuzzy dude would be so threatening. He was crouched in his chair with his tail swinging slowly above him. His eyes narrowed menacingly and he set a predatory glaze on everyone in the room.  
  
" Umm- I was just admiring – I mean"- Evan stopped as Kurt's eyes flashed.  
  
" We just thought Rogue looked really nice, that's all." Scott said.  
  
Jean glared at the back of his head.  
  
" Why are you wearing such….um-um clothes may I ask? I mean the whole absorb power thing?" Bobby questioned.  
  
Rogue sighed.  
  
" Ah was gonna tell yah guys yesterday but Kitty and Jean had meh shop 'till I drop. Literally too. Remember that assassin I absorbed? Well, I kind of wasn't able tah let go. I absorbed her and with her abilities to manipulate mutant talents Ah can touch now." Rogue said knowing that she didn't fully tell the truth, she didn't want them to think she was a murderer.  
  
" That's great! " Scott said with a wide grin.  
  
" Shouldn't we be leaving now? We do have to go to school!" Jean snapped suddenly and stompped out of the kitchen.  
  
" What's her problem? Besides the norm? " Rogue hissed.  
  
" Rogue, want to ride wth us today?" Bobby asked.  
  
" Naw, Ah'll walk." Rogue said and waved as they left.  
  
" Why does she always do that?" Bobby asked almost longingly.  
  
" I don't know, but, I don't think it vould be a great idea to pressure her, she might hit you, and believe me, when Rogue hits it hurts." Kurt said.  
  
" Wow, she sure did look hot though." Evan said with a smile.  
  
" VHAT?" Kurt yelled.  
  
" Nothing man, chill out! I didn't mean anything!" Evan screamed as Kurt advanced towards him.  
  
Kitty smiled. She had helped out her friend. She hoped she'd get out more now, because, even though neither of the girls had admitted it, they were both best friends. Jean was cool but just…to perfect. Speaking of whom, why was she so upset today?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Professor Xavier frowned at the reports. Currently one hundred mutants from all over the world had been captured in a month. If Blaire was right, then he would have to strike, but before he would be able to he'd have to get more information from his own informers inside the government. Hopefully, this wouldn't end up becoming a war.  
  
" Professor? What are we going to do now? If it truly is Greggory Morton who's behind all this…" Storm's voice said, worry was behind her every word.  
  
" I know what you mena, Storm, but we have to wait for now, hopefully, we'll know in due time once my agents inform me." Xavier said calmly even though, inwardly he was afraid.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue smiled as she watched Scott's car disappear.  
  
Usually she'd just run to school, but now, now she wanted to get there by another means of transportation. Making sure no one was looking, she slowly lifted into the air and disappeared beneath towering trees.  
  
God the sensation, how good it felt to feel the wind whip around her. Like she was swimming. And it was so fast, like a bullet shot through the air she whipped across it with amazing speed.  
  
// I didn't know you had flight? From who?// Blaire asked also enjoying the flight.  
  
Jean, Storm can fly too, but I'm not so sure I want to try her powers yet. Rogue thought.  
  
// Well, we've got other powers in here too that could be fun trying out. And it would be a good idea to drain more people.// Blaire suggested.  
  
What do you mean DRAIN more people?! Rogue snapped.  
  
// Not entirely just a touch to get more powers, besides, if you learn to control the speed and rate of your powers, you could be unstoppable. In due tme you might even be able to concentrate enough to get certain memories or parts of their powers! Or even combine the powers within you to become even more powerful! You have great potential Rogue!//  
  
" If you don't mind I'm at school, so don't bother me about draining people right now!" Rogue hissed outloud.  
  
// Fine. Oh no, you have english, I hate english, I don't even speak good. Yer own your own shugah!//  
  
" Thanks a lot Blaire."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue glared at the guys who dared to even look at her. Since this morning she'd had six guys come up to her and ask her out on a date. A DATE! It took her exactly five minutes to tell them she wasn't the dating type, to get lost, and if they ever looked at her again she'd make sure she'd be the last thing they ever saw. Of course that didn't seem to stop them.  
  
// Admit it, darling, you're too sexy.// Blaire mocked.  
  
" Shutup Blaire!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Risty, her best friend looked at her shocked.  
  
" Are you okay, luv?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah, j-just thinking." Rogue said.  
  
" Not about Scott Summers again?" Risty asked.  
  
" Naw, Ah'm soo over him. Him and Ms. Perfect belong together." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
" Good, you even admitted you liked him! I guess when half of the boys at this school have the hots for you, you tend to forget about old crushes." Risty joked.  
  
Rogue snorted.  
  
" If another boy comes up to me and asks me for my number I might just hafta punch 'im." Rogue said.  
  
" Is that a promise?" Risty nudged her and pointed to Scott Summers who was approaching.  
  
" What would he want my number for when we live in the same house?" Rogue said jokingly as Scott approached.  
  
" Hey, Rogue!" Scott said with a smile and sait next to her and Risty on the bench.  
  
" Umm….Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Bobby and me are going out tonight. Are you going?" Scott asked nervously.  
  
Rogue almost smiled at his sudden apprehension.  
  
" Yeah, I s'pose so. Don't got no choice, Kitty'd probably kill meh if Ah didn't." Rogue said.  
  
" Oh, great! I just wanted to know." Scott said with another wavering smile and practically sprinted back across the track field.  
  
" Well, it seems Scott Summers has the hots for you now, luv." Risty said with a smile.  
  
" Gawhd Ah hope not!" Rogue said.  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" Because Ah really don't want to be in the middle of the Jean and Scott relationship. Jean was already angry at me this morning. Not lahke Ah care, but Ah don't want to deal wit' her."  
  
" Sounds like jealousy to me." Risty said.  
  
"Shutup," Rogue snapped and turned to see several group of jockeys huddled together staring at her approvingly.  
  
" That's it!!" Rogue shouted and stood up glaring in there direction.  
  
" STOP LOOKING AT MEH!!!" 


	8. Dance with Meh

Okay, I'm just putting up these chapters even though I already know that it'll be hard to read will all those damn symbols interferring! ( Excuse my vulgar words please.) I only did a slight Rietro, so don't freak.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Rogue, come on hurry up so we can go! " Kitty shouted banging on the bathroom door.  
  
" Don't boss meh around Pryde!!! Ahm gonna take as long as Ah wanna! " Rogue shouted.  
  
" What're you wearing Rogue?" Kitty asked suddenly interested. If it took her that long to get ready whatever she was wearing must have been worth it!  
  
" Kitty, if you're trying to come on tah meh I gotta tell ya I ain't gay." Rogue said with a snort.  
  
" You know what I mean Rogue! And I'm not like gay, I just wanted to know what you were wearing." Kitty shouted and stomped downstairs defeated.  
  
" Ooh, Kitty you look gorgeous!" Jean shouted.  
  
Kitty smiled.  
  
" Like, thanks Jean you too."  
  
Kitty was wearing a blue tank top with delicate lace along the top that spread in intricate patterns along the back. Her short blue skirt barely went below the knees and the sides were embellished with silver lace in the shape of flowers.  
  
Jean was wearing a black dress that hugged her slim body. A long slit ran along the bottom to reveal a tanned leg and black heels. She wore a beautiful diamond necklace along with a matching bracelet.  
  
Scott, who was right behind her, was dressed in a blue shirt with khaki pants and suede mahogany shoes.  
  
" Hey Kitty, you look pretty!" Kurt bamfed behind her and smiled his special goofy grin.  
  
Kurt was wearing a simple gray shirt with long baggy navy pants.  
  
" Kurt you were supposed to wear that blue shirt I bought you! " Kitty protested and scowled at him.  
  
" Yah, but I didn't veel ( feel) like wearing it. If I did I'd have to wash it, didn't seem that important to do." Kurt said with a shrug.  
  
Bobby strolled in wearing a loose red shirt with blue jeans.  
  
" Alright, it seems everyone but Rogue's here. Why didn't Evan want to go anyway?" Bobby asked.  
  
" He went out with some friends from his basketball team." Scott replied.  
  
" Oh, for a moment there Id'v thought he ditched us. Vhere's my sister?" Kurt asked.  
  
" In the bathroom. Since like forever! I hope she didn't wear any makeup, she kept trying to but I had to like, totally stop her!!!" Kitty said.  
  
" Actually Ah'm right here, Kitty! And if ya don't stop messing with meh I might reconsider coming!" Rogue snapped.  
  
Rogue was wearing a purple tank top, showing her shoulders and stomach, and tight black leather pants that displayed her wide hips. She still put on only the purple eyeliner, except this time with a purple eyeshadow, so light it was almost pink. She wore only one spike bracelet on her left wrists, and possessed a silver skeleton belt that laughed with empty eyes. ( And her boots of course, which you already know.)  
  
"Gawhd, I swear if ya'll don't stop looking at meh ….." Rogue trailed frustrated.  
  
" Sorry, Rogue, but like, it's strange to see you without that ton of make up, usually you wear it like a second skin." Kitty said.  
  
" Are ya saying ya didn't lahke my makeup!?" Rogue asked enraged.  
  
" Yeah actually. You look a lot prettier without it, in fact I don't even see why you put on that small amount you have." Kitty said and walked out before Rogue could reply.  
  
" Sometimes Ah wanna strangle that girl."  
  
// Me too, I mean she just walks in here and says you're prettier without the makeup! As if you are pretty! What sort of crap is that, huh darling?// Blaire asked.  
  
Sometimes I think ya're against me Blaire, Rogue thought with a mental chuckle.  
  
// Who says I ain't?//  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The club was definetley the best around. Only thing you'd have had to do was have the cash and no one even cared if you were underaged to drink. Scott, who kept a protective eye over everyone, was stiff and kept saying how wrong it was to be there. Jean was also in the same unapproving manner. She kept scolding anyone who dared to order alcohol. Of course who said that stopped anyone?  
  
" Dis place rocks Kitty! Ve definetly have to come back here!" Kurt shouted over the loud msic and began to dance to the beat.  
  
" Yeah, I heard about it from some friends of mine!" Kitty yelled back.  
  
" Exactly who are these friends?" Asked Scott.  
  
" Umm, like, that doesn't matter." Kitty said.  
  
" One of them doesn't happen to be Lance?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yeah, maybe." Kitty replied quietly.  
  
" Hey Rogue let's go dance!" Kitty said and dragged her best friend over to the dance floor in order to escape their "leader."  
  
Rogue was going to protest but Blaire protested as well.  
  
// Come on, it'll be fun, you'll see.// Blaire said.  
  
Rogue sighed.  
  
Surprisingly it was fun. Maybe it was Blaire who was having so much fun, rocking her hips to the beat and swaying in rhythm with the music. Kitty was surprised by how well she danced.  
  
" Rogue, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Kitty asked over the music.  
  
Rogue's closed eyes open revealing blue orbs as she replied, " Blaire, she knows some really cool dance moves."  
  
" Rogue your eyes-their blue!"  
  
" Yeah, that's probably just Blaire kicking in. Don't worry about that." Rogue replied without stopping her dance.  
  
" I'm going to go sit down, I'm tired. How do you like, keep up the stamina? It's so totally hot in here!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Rogue ignored her and kept dancing.  
  
" Hello gorgeous, come out often?"  
  
Rogue turned around to see Pietro's smiling face.  
  
" Hey shugah." She said seductively.  
  
Pietro looked at her shock.  
  
" Rogue!Whatthehellareyoudoingherewithoutanycoveringclothes?Tryingtokillsomeon e?" Pietro asked.  
  
" Naw, Ah can touch now shugah. Just relax and dance with meh." She said the last bit slowly and moved closer to him.  
  
Her eyes had become green again, but this time a beautiful swirl of blue flashed slightly within the depths.  
  
" Are you okay?" Pietro asked.  
  
" You talk too much. If ya don't wanna dance just say so." Rogue said moving away but Pietro pulled her back.  
  
" This is fun, never thought you had it in ya Roguey." Pietro said.  
  
// He's cute, let's play with him.// Blaire purred.  
  
Rogue smiled up at Pietro, her green eyes tainted with blue.  
  
" Yer a good dancer, darling. Didn't know you danced." Rogue said.  
  
" Only with the best." Pietro replied.  
  
" I think your all powerful leader isn't too happy about us dancing." Pietro said with a grin.  
  
Rogue turned to see Scott watching her and Pietro through narrowed eyes.  
  
"Gahwd, what's wrong with people today?" Rogue asked.  
  
" It's gotta be your look. You're almost as sexy as I am." Pietro said with a snicker.  
  
" Am Ah really? Wow, Ah've never heard such a compliment." Rogue replied.  
  
Rogue blinked, she felt dizzy all of a sudden, her head throbbed like a hammer was being thrown against her skull.  
  
" You all right?" Pietro asked concerned.  
  
" Ummm, yeah, it's the music. Ah think Ah'll just be going home." Rogue said.  
  
" Do you need help?"  
  
" Ah'm fahne."  
  
" Are you positive?"  
  
" Darling, the rest of the X-men are here, Ah can deal." Rogue said.  
  
Pietro nodded reluctantly and walked back onto the dance floor.  
  
" Rogue are you all right?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Actually, Ah-don't-think-so. Ah don't feel very…." Rogue wasn't able to finish the sentence as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into a dark oblivion of unconsciousness. 


	9. Oh no! I can't believe this!

Alright, I'm almost finish with this story! But I like to please everyone, so there will be a little Remy/Rogue in here ( don't expect fluff or anything like that though.) Alright, enjoy!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue woke up and almost screamed as McCoy's furry face appeared above her.  
  
" How are you feeling?" McCoy asked.  
  
" Fahne, why?" Rogue asked propping herself up.  
  
" You fainted at the club remember?" Xavier asked.  
  
" Oh yeah, Ah felt horrible and then, nothing. What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Your powers, they seem to be……mutating." Xavier announced.  
  
" Mutating?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Yes, but there's nothing to worry about at the moment. Kitty and Kurt have been worried about you, this being the second time you've fainted this month." Xavier said with a chuckle.  
  
" Oh, okay, tell'm Ah'm fahne, Ah'm just gonna sleep fo' a while." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Me siewester ( supposed to be sister but I don't know how to spell it.)" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
" Rogue! We've been like, totally worried sick about you! What happened?" Kitty yelled and squeezed her roomate in a suffocating hug.  
  
" Nothing. Professah said it's just my powers mutating, nothing to be worried about though." Rogue replied.  
  
" Rogue, it's good to see you're alright. I was worried." Scott said.  
  
Rogue gave him a curious glance.  
  
Jean huffed and left the room.  
  
" That the second time she's done that. Ah'm starting to think she don't lahke meh that much." Rogue said with a snort.  
  
" Alright X-men, you have an assighnment." Xavier said entering the room.  
  
" Oooh, an assighnment, sounds very fun.." Evan said and looked at Rogue suggestively.  
  
Rogue snickered at him.  
  
" Rogue remember when I asked you to allow me to speak to Blaire? Well, she told me that a man named Greggory Morton hired her to assassinate me. For the past month, mutants all over the world have been captured or have disappeared. Currently the only mutant found dead was in Germany. From some agents inside the government, I've learned that Greggory Morton was a scientist for a project known as O 8. It was a project centered around the experimentation on mutants. From what I gathered the experiment was shut down long ago, but might have been reopened. Greggory has been working on some sort of virus, a virus that when introduced to the unique protien within mutant cells, it destroys them, like an excellerated cancer. I believe that these disappearances are due to his experimentations with the virus. And, if he is finished and has perfected the virus, that could mean the obliteration of all mutants around the world."  
  
There was a gasp from everyone around the room. Xavier ignored this and continued, " Your objection X-men, is of the most importance, you are to go to the base where his experiments are takng place, and destroy it. You must do so at all cost or, I'm afraid, the mutant race will be annihilated."  
  
" Professah, Ah don't understand, why would this Morton guy wanna kill you though?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Because the experiments on mutants were stopped due to my threats to go public with the information I had gathered on it. But that doesn't matter, you all must make sure you destroy everything on that base. Get everyone out first, that is a top priority, and don't kill anyone! Otherwise, make sure that that base is destroyed." Xavier said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue smiled as the blackbird landed. She was just itching for some action. Blaire was too, she could practically feel her excitement.  
  
// This is gonna be fun. Destroying an army base might not be so bad, honey. It'll be fun to see the looks on their faces.// Blaire was tickled by the violence.  
  
Calm down shugah, ya making me nervous. Rogue said while inwardly she was going to enjoy this.  
  
First Storm called upon a thick fog to surround the camp, followed by thick gray clouds that made the blackbird invisible. No rain fell from these clouds, as it would be hard for them to operate under such conditions.  
  
" Alright X-men, you know what we have to do!" Scott said and they were off!  
  
The gaurds were the first ones to see them, they sounded the alarm which blared loudly through speakers.  
  
Kurt took them out with two kicks to the stomach and a punch to the side of the head.  
  
Kitty phased through the metal door and pulled the latch that opened the gate while Jean and storm flew over the spiked gate.  
  
" Kurt and Kitty you guys can get around faster, make sure that everyone gets out of here alright? Storm and Jean take out their firearms, the rest of us are going for the direct approach." Scott boomed and shot a beam at the approaching guard.  
  
Rogue smiled and advanced towards the heavily armed guys infront of her, calling upon the Blob's powers and Kurt's teleportation abilties, she teleported behind them and knocked them all down.  
  
" Six out, a couple hundred more to go!" Rogue said with a snicker.  
  
" Storm, take out the buildings, Jean you too, Bobby and Rogue you guys take out the gaurds, Evan and I will handle the firearms now, alright?" Scott shouted.  
  
Rogue nodded and Bobby followed her.  
  
Wth an ice cold beam Bobby iced three gaurds. Rogue levitated them over the gate and proceeded to beat the crap out of the other gaurds.  
  
// Watch out!!// Blaire shouted.  
  
Rogue moved in time to see a missle heading her way.  
  
" Bobby, can you ice it?" Rogue asked.  
  
Bobby flashed her a grin and shot an ice beam at the approaching missle, only to have it melted away.  
  
" Uuum, there's a problem! The missle is too hot! It's melting my ice!" Bobby yelled.  
  
Rogue snorted searching her powers for a possible solution.  
  
// Hurry up before we're both dead!!//  
  
Reaching into her mind she pulled out Jean's powers and stopped the missle in midair.  
  
// Hurry, you don't have much long before your powers give way//  
  
I know damnit! Shutup! Rogue snapped.  
  
* Everybody! Get away from the building, now!!* Rogue called telepathically and flung the missle towards the middle of the base.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
The X-men were sent spiraling backwards as the base blew up in thick curled smoke.  
  
" Alright Roguey!" Kurt cheered.  
  
" Shutup fuzzy elf and let's go, Ah don't feel very well at the moment." Rogue said whoozily.  
  
// Aww, is poor Roguey about to breakdown?//  
  
One of these days Blaire. Rogue hissed.  
  
" Oh come on! I can't believe this!!" Evan shouted fatigued as they all exited.  
  
" Well you better b'lieve it mon ami." Gambit snickered.  
  
Infront of them stood Magneto himself towering over the Acolytes in all his grand omnipotence.  
  
" Aaah, so Xavier sent you all too. Yes well, I would have expected that. But, as it seems I have encountered you all, it would be an excellent little exercise for my Acolytes, don't you think so?" Magneto said.  
  
" Actually ve (we) think you're crazy but that doesn't seem to ever matter." Kurt scoffed.  
  
" Mystique's child, yes, I remember you. I'm sorry about having to destroy you but you know how business goes." Magneto said with a smile.  
  
" See, this is what happens when ya become an egocentric meglomaniac. Ya get all psychotic and start to talk too much." Rogue said with a smirk.  
  
" You are right, it would seem I have talked too long. It's time for your demise." Magneto snapped and his Acolytes sprang forward.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
If the action wasn't all good then I'm sorry, I'll probably go back and revise that though. Onward to the next chapter!!!! 


	10. Is that all ya got?

Alright, I've seen the reviews! Thanks everyone! As keep saying I'm not good with pairings or anything of that sort ( ecspecially Remy/Rogue pairings) but since I like to please…… (Oh, and sorry but I'm not sure on how to save in html on a word document, I'll figure it out, eventually. But thanks Rogue Pryde!!!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue snickered as the Acolytes attacked. She was gonna have a lot of fun with these guys.  
  
// Hey, why waste good powers on them? Let's keep those a surprise for bucket head over there.// Blaire said.  
  
Great idea, Rogue thought back.  
  
" Bonjour chere,"  
  
Rogue turned around to see a man some inches taller than her, with rugged features and crimson red eyes on a background of onyx. His hair was a dark reddish brown and fell down wildly around his face.  
  
// Wow. He's gorgeous.// Blaire said.  
  
" Yup." Rogue said aloud.  
  
" It seems I'm paired off with you chere, shall we begin?" He asked with an arrogant smile.  
  
Rogue smirked at him.  
  
" Of course, shugah. Gambit, that's you?" Rogue said with a smile.  
  
" In the flesh." He said and lunged.  
  
Rogue dodged his punch and sent a kick to his groin which he dodged by jumping back.  
  
" Ah, the belle femme seems to be playing dirty, non?" Gambit said with a smirk.  
  
// He's really hot, if we weren't fighting him I'd kiss him right now. Hey, why don't we?//  
  
Gambit lunged again knocking her legs from underneath her, before falling to the ground Rogue flipped backwards and sent a left kick to the side of his face. Gambit dodged it, but Rogue was ready with a backhand to the side of his face.  
  
" Ahh, the femme good, guess Gambit gone have ta get better, eh?" Gambit said.  
  
Rogue nodded while she accessed Mystque's fighting techniques.  
  
Rogue's eyes turned a flash of yellow as she said, " Come on Cajun, Ah ain't got all day."  
  
Gambit snickered, " Lady's first."  
  
Rogue charged him and jumped twirling her body in the air she kicked him along the side of his jaw, and then sent an uppercut with her right hand. Gambit blocked it and delivered a right punch to her jaw, Rogue in turn snorted and crouched down suddenly, swooping his legs from beneath him. Gambit fell back surprised, Rogue, seeing an opportunity jumped on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
" Ah guess Ah win, eh shugah?" Rogue asked her nose inches away from his.  
  
" I guess so." Gambit said with a smile.  
  
" I? You can talk in first person? That's interesting, Ah thought you were a delinquent or somehthin' " Rogue said smiling.  
  
" That was business, mon chere." Gambit whispered.  
  
" And what is this?" Rogue asked.  
  
" Pleasure," Gambit said and kissed her.  
  
Rogue pulled back as Gambit's head fell limp to the ground.  
  
// Poor dear, so gullible.// Blaire said with a small snort.  
  
" Yeah. But he's a good kisser. Maybe we'll see 'im again sometimes." Rogue said and smiled getting up and turning her attention towards Magneto.  
  
Magneto stood there arms crossed with a smug confidence as he looked on at the fighting. As Rogue approached him he snickered.  
  
" Dear child, do you really believe you can stop me?" He asked.  
  
" Erik, shutup." Rogue snapped.  
  
Magneto looked shocked for a moment and then angry as he raised a gloved hand. A metal bar rose and twisted around her like a snake locking her within.  
  
" Is that all ya've got shugah?" Rogue asked with a smile and then with his own powers uncurled the metal bar. It fell with a thump to the ground.  
  
" I see your powers have improved, but you are still no match for me." Magneto said with a smile.  
  
Rising into the air several metal beams shot out from around her, Rogue snorted and sent the flying back.  
  
" Try this." Magneto shouted and the very ground around her trembled.  
  
Pipes shot out from all angles each one dripping with water and moving as if they were alive.  
  
Rogue only smiled and said, " Magnus, give up, you're nothing compared to me."  
  
The pipes sprang out at her from all sides.  
  
// Damn, we don't have that much control over his powers shugah, what're we gonna do?// Blaire asked.  
  
His powers aren't the only ones we have, Blaire, Rogue reminded her.  
  
Rogue concentrated combining Jean's telekinesis with Storm's own powers.  
  
// What are you doing!?// Blaire shouted.  
  
" Shutup!!!"  
  
The sky turned gray, thunderbolts crashed against the ground. Concentrating Rogue moved the thunderbolts around Magneto, like a cage the thunderbolts blocked him from escaping. Rogue's now white eyes flashed as she smiled at him, her hair flowed back behind her and the wind beat against her.  
  
" You are no match for me Magnus, try to use your powers and you might electricute yourself." She laughed.  
  
Turning around and holding onto her powers she sent a thunderbolt towards the middle of the fight,. Followed by a shattering earthquake that split the ground.  
  
* Stop this now, leave!* Rogue shouted telepathically at the Acolytes.  
  
They stared at her and then backed away, seeing their leader trapped they ran.  
  
Kurt bamfed towards her.  
  
" Vouge ( Rogue) you okay?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah." She croaked still holding onto the power.  
  
" What're we gonna do with Magneto?" Jean asked.  
  
" Ah'll deal with him." Rogue said with a smile.  
  
Stepping forward the lightning parted and Rogue's hand passed through grabbing his face. Magneto yelled and fell unconscious. The clouds parted and Rogue drifted back onto the ground.  
  
" Put him on the Blackbird." Scott said giving Rogue a nervous glance.  
  
" Are you okay?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yeah, thanks for asking, but Ah'm fahne, really." She said even though her head throbbed.  
  
" O-Okay, if you're sure."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	11. Prophecies

Ooooh another chapter. Don't be angry about the other fic, I already said I'm not good with romances and I didn't know how to make a Remy/Rogue relationship without it looking like their relationship from the comic book. Alright, this chapter is probably going to be the last ( unless I make a sequel or something, which I probably shall, maybe….)  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Erik," Xavier said as he rolled into the plastic room.  
  
Magneto looked at him with a fond smile and then sat down in a glass chair.  
  
" You've come to check up on your prisoner?" Magneto asked.  
  
" Magneto, I do not see why you do this." Xavier said wearilly.  
  
" For the same reason you do, Xavier, because I believe in something. I believe n the destruction of the human race. I believe that we will prevail. You have been nothing but an obstacle, you and your chidlren." Magneto said with a laugh.  
  
" Speaking of children, Xavier, Rogue, have you told her about…..the Prophecy?" Magneto asked almost coyly.  
  
" No, and I don't intend to, Erik. I will not allow her to believe in such a thing as….that. I won't allow her to believe that. Not while I am here." Xaver replied.  
  
" You won't always be here, Xavier! You can't stop what is to come. How ironic it is that your own student will bring about the beginning." Magneto laughed.  
  
" Be quiet!!!" Xavier shouted.  
  
Magneto groaned and grasped his head, blood dripped from his nose.  
  
" Hahaha, I see I've hitten a soft spot! You believe the Prophecy, you know it will happen, you're just in denial. My old friend, I am…..ashamed somewhat that it has come to this. If you join me- " I will not! Erik, you can't keep what they did to you in those camps against them. They were ignorant then, they will evolve as we have, and then we shall live simultaneously."  
  
Magneto laughed.  
  
" You don't believe that Xavier, I an see it in your eyes, my old friend. Your dear student is about to bring about the destruction of your beliefs Charles, what do you say to that?"  
  
Xavier's face became grim as he turned and left saying, " Destiny, destiny is something that I can change, something that I will change, at all cost."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Oooh, guess I'm gonna have to have a sequel! I'm sorry if it sucked, but I'm so eager to get on to the next one! 


End file.
